funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Steel Sentinels/Achievement:Perfection
Recently, after a rated game (Fleet map) I saw some with a "Perfect" tag (I've also added this to the table). The icon was a green heart, but when I moused over it, it said "Perfect (You died 3 times)". Perhaps this has something to do with never dieing in a game? In any case, I'm assuming that the requirement for this achievement is to get 1 (or 5, or 10) of the "Perfect" tag. Thoughts? TimerootT • C • 22:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :You've probably met "Wazinmypants" either in-game or on the forums. He's got that tag, he's on OrbMore, so I know that it is to not die at all. =D I don't get the "with a certain amount of kills" part on the main article though. 19118219 Talk 04:18, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I just got the tag. Yes, It is a green heart. Now I'm going to test the amount of kills required.-Alan 23:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I also know for a fact it's not just "Don't die", because I saw someone else get this, but not get Perfect. I think it might (perhaps) be "Have 0 deaths and the Highest Score". This, however, might just have been resultant of the fact the killed a lot of peeps. TimerootT • C • 14:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Perfection Requirements Perfection is just not dying throughout a game. No kill requirement of any kind, nor any other requirement besides living. Just though I'd clear that up. Also, I had to start a new article to reply to the one above. Did someone lock it? :You can always reply. You must just have clicked on the wrong button. And this isn't a new "article", it's a new section. Sections can't be "locked", either - this isn't as forum, it's a talk page. Remember to click "Edit", and not "New Section" or "Leave Message" or whatever. TimerootT • C • 14:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure you need at least one kill now, to prevent players to get the tag without doing anything. -Alan 23:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Well...I got one or two kills and no deaths in a game...But i don't think it works if the other team/players resign :p Tyotyo9 07:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::As far as I can tell you need to: not die, kill at least one enemy, and be on the team that destroys the other team's ship. (Fleet map.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::The main game article stated that it must be on a Fleet game where no-one resigns. I've proven both of these wrong in one game: :::http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/FunOrb/b9704f87.png :::See here for more deatils, such as exact values for the tags. 19118219 Talk 13:22, 25 August 2009 (UTC) To the guy that wrote "you don't need to kill to earn the perfect tag", i suggest you go check the main wiki page on this game. Mod Thomas gave the description of what you need for the tag, which is: "Don't die, Kill someone, Don't resign, Don't kill a teammate, Be more perfect than everyone else."